


Supporters

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson gets in touch with Akela to ask her a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supporters

Coulson was sitting on Akela’s bed when she got back to her hotel room. She was hoping he’d be in touch with her after recent events.

“You do a great impression of Fury, Coulson. He’d be proud.”

“Thank you.” 

He got up and sat on the chair so that she could collapse on the bed.

“What can I do for you?”

“Remember Jemma Simmons?”

“Of course.”

“Keep an eye on her for me?”

 

Coulson got her set up in a nice apartment. She hadn’t lived in an actual apartment in ages. It was fairly basic, but spacious and comfortable. She might stay here a while.

“Jemma, you remember Akela?”

“Oh, yes! Hello! How have you been?” Jemma vibrated with nervous energy. Considering her mission, Akela didn’t blame her.

Akela shook the hand she was offered. “Oh, you know. Same old. Minus the spy network in my eye. And my eye.”

“Right. Good. Not about the eye, I mean, so sorry about that-“

“Hey, no worries. I can sleep whenever I want now. That’s all I wanted. Thank you.”

Jemma beamed.

Coulson’s eyes darted between them, accomplished smirk plastered on his face. “I’ve stationed Akela here as a sort of support system for you. You’re right across the hall from each other. If you run into trouble or need someone to talk to, she’s here. Right?”

Akela nodded.

“And I’ll be checking in, obviously. Keep both of us updated, okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Coulson heaved a nervous sigh. “Well, I’m off then. Be careful. Good luck.” He squeezed Jemma’s shoulder, hesitating before leaving the building.

“Wow,” said Akela. “That’s gotta be the most scared I’ve seen him.”

“He’s the director. Everything’s scarier now.”

 

“Bad day?”

Jemma scrubbed at her eyes with her hands, blindly making her way to fridge. She groaned in response.

“Normal evil stuff? Or are they onto you?”

“They suspect me, I think. And an old acquaintance of mine died.”

“I’m sorry. I got the good wine today. Help yourself.”

“Thank you.”

Jemma poured two glasses and took them to the couch. Akela put hers on the coffee table so that Jemma could lie down, her feet in Akela’s lap. Akela set to work.

Jemma sighed happily. Akela knew her way around her feet really well by now. “What am I going to do without you?”

“You’ve been doing pretty well so far. It’s now like I’m working at Hydra with you.”

“You should come back to Shield.”

“I’m still with Shield. I run errands for them.”

“What kind of errands?”

“Intel and agents. But right now my job is to keep spies out of your apartment and lavish attention on your poor feet.”

“Greatly appreciated,” Jemma slurred. She was beginning to doze off. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

Coulson was pleased to see he’d been right. Of course, his first priority had been Jemma’s safety. That was the main reason he’d contacted Akela. But he also knew the two of them could use a little company, and why not kill two birds with one stone? Jemma was on the phone with Akela whenever she wasn’t working. Even more so, now that she was satisfied that Mack was everything Fitz needed. Finally, she came to him to ask him to bring Akela in. He smiled. Sure, he could do that. They had both grown a lot; their relationship wouldn’t be a distraction, whereas loneliness might be. They deserved to be with each other. There wasn’t much else he could give his team these days. But he made an effort to give them availability to each other. That was important.


End file.
